


Going Up

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver moments [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: Clints morning routine involves coffee, Nat and eyeing the new guy in the elevator.





	Going Up

“Seriously though. If I had a guy like that, I probably wouldn’t leave my bed.” Taking a sip from his coffee he accepted the other one from Nat while she adjusted her jacket and fixed a few flyaway hairs. 

It was a morning ritual for them to meet for coffee before work every morning. Normally they would be running late, Nat yelling at him to move faster and Steve staring in disapproval as he made it into the office seconds before the clock struck nine. But a few weeks ago, Clint had discovered the newcomer that worked two floors down in the European branch and since then he actually managed to make it to work with time to spare. Of course it meant he had to wake up and leave his home ea

rly, but he figured the loss time was worth the five minutes he spent waiting for and in the elevator with him. Now if only he could work up the nerve to strike an actual conversation.

“Look at that body and that face. Kid looks like a bloody Greek god. I mean call me shallow but you can totally hold it against me.” Leaning forward he brushed against the man’s arm as he pushed his button. Smiling and nodding in hello, he moved back to his spot.  “Or should I say he can hold it against me.”

The current object of Clint Barton’s eye was standing just in front of them, oblivious to the things Clint was whispering.  Not that he was worried. From what he knew the young man was new to the country and still didn’t speak any English. Speaking of English...

“He’s from a country near Russia right? Do you think he could do that trick with the tongue you showed me? I mean Misha knew it too so I’m assuming all Russians know it. I’d love to find out.”

Exasperated Nat shook her head with a small smile. “He’s Sokovian and I don’t know nor do I care what he can do with his tongue. Seriously Barton, get your head out of your pants.” She was use to this. It too had become something of a morning ritual. One that seemed to amuse her every day.

“Only if I can put it in his instead.” Laughing he let his eyes do their morning ritual of eyeing the man from top to bottom. The boy often wore tight clothing that showed off his physique. He was an inch or two shorter and slim but definitely built. And not to mention that butt. “I could bounce quarters off it.”

Nat pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead and let out a snort. There was a moment of silence while Clint ogled said butt out of the corner of his eye before the man started to shake.  Then giggles started to escape his lips and he had to lean against the wall to stop from falling over. Turning to Clint the man licked his lips trying to speak through his giggles.

“Bounce quarters off it? Really? I think that’s my favorite so far. Better than the out of this world one from the other day.” 

Bewildered Clint stared in shock, turning to Nat in betrayal as he registered her quiet giggles in the corner. "You what? English…Nat said...” He switched between the two, unsure who to stare at as he waited for the two of them to stop laughing. He could feel the embarrassment crawling up his face in a red blush.  Clint was saved by the door opening to the twelfth floor.

“My name is Pietro by the way. My lunch is at one if you want to join me.” The laughter almost completely gone from his voice, he gave Clint a smirk. Turning to walk out the elevator his voice carried over his shoulder “Just so you know I like how you look as well.”

He sauntered off, hips moving in a way that should be illegal and almost made Clint forget that he had been betrayed by his best friend. Almost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt on tumblr that I decided to dust off and edit. Enjoy.
> 
> Prompt:· ‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ au


End file.
